Warriors Peace
by TiPostorymaker
Summary: For Tiger and Cheetah, being a warrior means everything. But even the best and hardest of warriors need some peace in their lives.


"I see you've gotten better, tiger." An excited cheetah said as she spared with her boyfriend out in the forest near their home.

"Well being friends with the dragon warrior and the brother to Tigress, has it perks baby." Tiger grinned, doing a spin kick to which cheetah dodged and did a back flip to gain space between them.

"I guess so, but that doesn't mean you'll beat me. I've improved to," She smiled, placing her right paw In front of her and her other paw behind her back.

"Really? Then let's see it." As tiger dug his feet into the ground before taking off to his opponent. Once he was within an arm's length, tiger sent out a right punch to cheetah. Being as swift as she was, she used her right paw to push the punch towards the side, and brought out a left punch to tigers face.

"I don't think so!" As tiger moved his head to the side, but the grin he began to show from the dodge disappeared when he saw his girlfriend smile big.

"Oh, but I do." Cheetah then swiftly swiped tiger from his feet, making him hang in the air. She then grabbed him by his outfit and slammed him to the ground, causing a loud thud to echo through the forest.

"Ugh!" Tiger grunted out as he saw cheetah on top of him with a fist near his face.

"It's over honey, I win." Cheetah proudly said, and as tiger laid there on the ground, he came up with a thought that would truly make the match over.

"Most of the time you would be right, but I got something that will throw even you off cheetah." Tiger smirked, causing cheetah to look at him with a look of ponder.

"Oh is that so? Then show me." She stated, waiting for whatever tiger was talking about. Tiger then cupped cheetahs face with his paws and brought his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. Once he pulled away, cheetah was blushing a deep red and had a look of shock on her face.

"Ugh," was all she got out before tiger crossed his legs with hers, making her fall onto the ground face first next to him. He then got up and grabbed both of her arms, placing them behind her back.

"Told you I had something up my sleeve. Now this fight is over," Tiger said with smirk of victory plasters on his face. Cheetah only snarled a bit before she let out a small chuckle.

"I guess so. You may have won this round tiger, but there's more to come." Cheetah said, to which tiger nodded his head before he let go of her arms and reached out a paw to her as she turned over on her butt.

"No doubt, but for now how about we eat something. Cause I know I'm starving from that spar we just had." Tiger said, cheetah then reached out her paw and grabbed a hold of tigers to which he pulled her up from the ground.

"So am I, what should we eat?" Cheetah asked, dusting herself off from the dirt.

"I've already taken care of that, remember?" Tiger said as he pointed to a small picnic basket that was sitting near a tree.

"Oh that's right, but I'm still not sure what you packed in it. For all I know Tarantula or Cobra could jump out of it, because I know you can be a prankster tiger." Cheetah said, crossing her arms to him.

"Hey I only pranked you a few times, and most of the time as I know, Po came up with them. Though I would be lying if I didn't think of a few of them, like that one time you got a pie to your face. Simply gold," Tiger stated, letting out a laugh but then stopped when he saw his girlfriends annoyed face.

"Sorry, anyways let's see what I packed." As he and cheetah walked over to the basket to which they took a seat near each other.

"We have, two bowls of spicy noodles, a plate of steamed white rice with vegetables, and a very delicious looking coconut cake with two pairs of chopsticks." Tiger said, pulling out the contents and setting them on the ground. He then removed the wrap that was placed over them to keep them warm and placed the disposable wrap into the basket.

"Enjoy my dear." Tiger said, giving her one of the bowls of spicy noodles with chopsticks in it.

"Thanks tiger, smells delicious." Cheetah said happily, as both her and tiger began to slurp down their noodles and drink the juices along with them. Tiger began to show some sweat though from the spice while cheetah only let out a giggle from the sight.

"Phew, I didn't think they were that hot." He stated, wiping his forehead a little bit. He then began to eat some white rice, which cooled down his mouth a bit from the heat. As he was eating the rice though, some of it was sticking to the sides of his mouth, making cheetah look at him.

"Hey tiger, you got some rice on the sides of your mouth." Cheetah said, pointing her chopsticks at his mouth. His eyes then began to wander down at his mouth to which he saw the small white rice. But as he was about to lick it off, cheetah began to pick off the rice and eat it.

"Don't worry, I got it." Eating the last piece of rice, tiger couldn't help but show a small blush and for his heart to quicken a little bit. After that, the two finished their food, with all noodles, rice, vegetables and all the cake sitting in their now full belly's. Instead of heading back to the palace though, the two sat with each other, taking in the warm sun and the calmness of the forest.

"You know, with all the fighting and saving people. It's good to just lean back and take in the surroundings." Tiger stated with a warm smile on his face, as he held cheetah in his arms who was laying back against his chest.

"It sure is tiger, and you know, it's moments like these I really cherish. Especially when I'm cherishing them with you." Cheetah said with bliss.

"What do you mean cheetah?" Tiger asked, a bit confused.

"What I mean is, in our profession, we never know if we will make it back home. That today could be our final day, that's why I'm always telling you to ease up a bit and to spend time with your family." Cheetah told him, tilting her head so she was looking in tigers eyes.

"I try to cheetah, I really do. It's just training, it's in my blood, I got this need to fight and improve. I guess I inherited that from Tigress, but like her to Po, it's to protect you and the others, just think, if there's little crime, then we can spend more time together. But I promise, I will try to ease a bit off the training." Tiger stated, giving cheetah a small kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks tiger, and I promise I'll try and not kick your butt so much." As cheetah began to laugh a bit from her remark.

"Oh you wanna go there huh ? You may have beaten me more times than I have you, but don't underestimate my tricks. I got more than the one I showed today." Tiger smirked as he gave a wink to her.

"Speaking of that certain trick, how about you do it again." Cheetah said softly as she held tiger's paws tightly with hers.

"Sure, I can do that." Tiger then lowered his head to hers, and gently pressed his lips against hers. As the two shared one of their many kisses, they could feel the sun radiate their body's, letting their hearts become warm and for their minds to make room for another memory that they will always remember to the day they die.

 **A/N: That was a oneshot sent to me by my good friend KungFuPandaFanatic, i suggested a story to him about my oc, but he was nice enough to make the story and send it to me, he also made the title and plot of this story, all the credit goes to him, be sure to check him out when you can. Anyways, i'm looking foward to the short, secrets of the scrolls, i saw some pics and a clip of it, it's so good so far, i can't wait to see it. Anyways, until the next chapter, be sure to review, follow and favorite, until next time. BE COOL ;)**


End file.
